Stasi
Stasi are the main human antagonists in Light novel ,Visual Novel and Anime series Schwarzesmarken which is a spin-off of Muv-Luv detailing the situation in East Germany during the 80s in the Alternate timeline where aliens known as BETA are invading Earth . Stasi are based on the real life Stasi but with several differences. In the Anime In the Schwarzesmarken Anime the Stasi first make an appearance in the end of the first episode where a group of dissidents are executed by Stasi soldiers under Heinze Axmann and Beatrix Brehme. The Stasi are shown to have better weapons than the Nationale Volksarmee (NVA) using TSFs such as MiG-23 Cheburashka and later the MiG-27 Aligatori while NVA still uses Mig-21 Balalaika. Stasi leaders such as Axmann and Beatrix are also shown to be sadistic. Despite having better weapons the Stasi spend their resources against rebels as well as political and NVA dissenters rarely fighting against the BETA. The NVA is shown to have a rivalry with the Stasi attemtpting to resist their influence and many NVA officers such as Irisdina Bernhard of the 666th squadron and Major General Franz Heim secretly acting against the Stasi. In addition to interservice rivalries the Stasi organization itself is divided between the Berlin faction led by Axmann and the Moscow faction of the Schmidt and Beatrix. While the NVA is trying to stop a massive BETA wave the Berlin faction launch a coup and take control of E.Germany however the Berlin Battalion is soon wiped out by the Werewolf Battalion of the Moscow Faction led be Beatrix who piloted a Mig-27 superior to the Mig-23s used by other Stasi forces. The 666th and Irisdina is also captured with the help of Lise Hohenstein a Werewolf Battalion member who infiltrated the 666th but failed to capture Katia Waldheim the daughter of a former Major General that saved a large amount of soldiers during the BETA invasion of Ukraine who was purged by the Stasi. Soon the NVA and Rebel groups organize a revolt with an uneasy alliance with Axmann and Moscow faction remnants to take over the government from Stasi Moscow faction rescuing 666th members except Irisdina and taking back the 666th's base while most the Werewold Battalion was fighting BETA. West Germany sent an envoy to decide who to support and the NVA leaked information of the meeting place between the envoy and Franz Heim to the Stasi. The building was blown off as soon as Stasi infantry entered and rebels began firing at the blind spots of the Werewolf Battalion'sTSFs with RPGs forcing them to retreat only to be ambushed by TSFs led by the 666th who wipe out the third squadron of the Werewolf battalion. Rest of the Werewold Battalion led by Beatrix leave the frontlines to intercept the revolutionaries near the Havel river but were ambushed by Tanks of the NVA forcing them to retreat however reinforcements from a hidden Stasi base destroyed the Tanks and several TSFs. The Werewold Battalion also destroyed the Command post of the revolutionary forces but were forced to retreat before confirming the death of Commander Heim due to being attacked by stationed TSFs remaining, NVA forces from Havel river and fuel running low on Stasi TSFs. Axmann changes side and helps Beatrix revealing to her that Schmidt is a KGB agent attemting to draw the BETA away from the Soviet Union by using nuclear weapons making her launch a coup against him and taking control of the Stasi. Axmann goes to a secret facility which contains the Stasi files intelligence collected from various nations and blows it up after getting the useful information to CDs but the arrival of rebels destroys the CDs and forces Axmann to run away. Gallery Stasi TSF.JPG|A Stasi Mig-23 TSF showing the East German roundel and Stasi symbol Berlin Stasi.JPG|TSFs of the Berlin Battalion on a TSF carrier Stasi Mig27.JPG Borkwalde Stasi Squadron.JPG|The 3rd squadron of the Werewolf Battalion the "Borkwalde Squadron" Category:Anime Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dissolved Organizations